Hairclip
by Fuyuuki Rivaille
Summary: akankah dua pasang hairclip akan mengubah hidupmu ? Len : author ga pernah bisa summary! ceritanya abal & gaje ! Typos semua ! jangan dibaca !


Sora : fict oneshots kali ini sora dedikasikan untuk seorang tokoh manga yang juga menggunakan hairclips, yaitu...  
fuyu : WARNING ! TYPOS ! ketidak jelasan cerita ! sepertinya alur terlalu cepat ! abal ! gaje ! ceritanya jelek !

.

.

.

.

"Rinto...! cepat bangun, nak... atau kau terlambat..!" ucap seorang wanita dengan nada setengah berteriak dari lantai satu rumah keluarga Kagamine.

Dugh.. Dugh.. Dugh.. Cklek...!

"Rinto, bangun-" belum sempat wanita honeyblonde tersebut menyelesaikan kata - katanya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sang anak yang sudah rapih.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, arigatou kaa-san..." sahut sang lelaki muda bernama 'Rinto' tersebut sembari memakai dasi dilehernya.

"Ya, sudah... kalau kau sudah siap, cepatlah turun. Sarapan sudah siap, sayang..." ucap sang 'kaa-san' lalu beranjak kembali ke ruang makan. Setelah siap, laki - laki ocean green tersebut pun segera turun untuk sarapan mengikuti saran ibunya. Setelah sarapan, langsung saja ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari sumah tercintanya untuk berangkan kesekolah tersuramnya.

.

~at school~

.

"Ih, hati - hati ! ada okama menjijikan !"

"Hei, cantik... mau kemana nih...?"

"Okama-san ! mau pergi kemana malam ini ?"

"Ohayoo... Rinto-CHAN.!"

"Okama-chan~~ lihat kesini dong..."

Itu hanyalah beberapa panggilan dari laki - laki honeyblonde kita. Wajahnya ? bukan. Perilakunya ? masih bisa terlihat wajar. Lalu ? kejadian apa yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukkan seorang "Okama" ?

Sreek...!

"Ohayou..." bisik Rinto setelah sampai dikelas. Hanya berbisik. Ia sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian orang disekitarnya –walau sebenarnya dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian–. Kenapa ? itu semua dikarenakan setiap orang yang melihatnya, akan membicarakannya, mengejeknya, mencemoohnya, melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik. Dan itu semua sudah pasti membuat siapapun tidak nyaman, bukan ?

Waktu masuk sekolah, jam pelajaran dimana guru sedang keluar, waktu jam istirihat, sampai pulang sekolah merupakan waktu yang paling dibenci olehnya, sangat dibenci. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencoba membela diri, apalagi sampai balik mengejek. Pikirnya, semua cemoohan - cemoohan yang ia dengar akan segera reda setelah melewati beberapa minggu seperti gosip - gosip lainnya. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. Hari ini merupakan dua bulan berlalu semenjak ia diejek, dua bulan semenjak ia dipanggil 'Okama'.

.

.

"Hei..! lihat itu, itu Megurine Luka kan ?"

"Iya. kau sudah dengar belum, katanya ia memenangkan lomba kimia dan sastra tingkat tokyo kan ?"

"Benarkah ? hebat sekali, selain cantik ia juga jenius ya..."

"Benar, apalagi dia juga baik dan ramah. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali dia menolongku..."

Dibicarakan memang. Namun 'pembicaraan' yang yang sampai ditelinga seorang 'Megurine Luka' adalah pujian, sanjungan, dan pandangan takjub. Siapa yang tidak mengagumi seorang gadis cantik yang lembut dan berbakat ? Ya, semua orang mengaguminya termasuk pemeran utama kita. Namun apa daya, perbedaan harkat dan martabat membuat seorang Rinto, hanya bisa memandang dalam - dalam gadis yang dicintainya dari kejauhan. Setiap hari, tujuan ia datang dipagi hari, memakan bekalnya dikantin yang suram baginya, pergi keperpustakaan hanya untuk melihat sang gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut sedikit lebih lama. Berharap suatu saat dapat mengobrol berduaan ? tidak. Satu - satunya alasan yang tersirat didalam kepala honeyblonde itu adalah hatinya selalu dapat tenang dan merasa kebal atas semua cemoohan yang ia terima jika melihat gadis sapphire tersebut meski hanya beberapa detik.

.

Krrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg...!

"Oi, Rinto-chan... kau mau kuantar pulang tidak...?" ejek seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Hahhaha... Gakupo, jangan ganggu okama itu... dia galak lho..." tambah laki - laki deep blue dengan warna mata senada.

"Oh, kau benar Kaito-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum nona okama itu marah.. hahahha..." ucap sang 'Gakupo' lagi lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Huh... berisik..." desah Rinto setelah kedua lelaki tadi pergi. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal ia sendiri yang berada dikelas 2-D. Sebelum ia pulang, ia mengambil sebuah kalung berliontin bulat pipih dari saku celananya. Dibukalah liontin kalung tersebut dan terpampang sebuah foto didalamnya, terdapat dua orang didalamnya. Seorang gadis, dan seorang lelaki (a.k.a dirinya). "Rin..." bisiknya lalu ia pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Tidak berniat untuk langsung menuju ke rumah, Rinto memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar kompleks rumahnya. Kakinya terus berjalan tanpa arah, hingga ia menemukan sebuah taman kosong. Kosong akan siapapun, namun penuh dengan rerumputan dan bunga. 'Kenapa ditaman seindah ini tidak ada orang ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Di taman tersebut, ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin kencang menghembus setiap inchi tubuhnya. Bebannya pun mulai hilang meskipun sedikit, Ia pun berjalan - jalan sebentar di taman tersebut untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, segeralah ia baringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan tas sebagai bantalan. "Segarnya..." gumamnya pelan.

"Permisi..." sesaat sebelum Rinto tertelan mimpi, ia dapat mendengar suara lembut yang tak jauh darinya yang sontak membuatnya terbangun.

"Ada apa ?!" tanyanya sedikit terkaget. Sedikit. Setidaknya setelah ia menyadari siapa yang membangunkannya. Ia segera terduduk, matanya terbelalak, tidak pernah ia membayangkan siapa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis yang duduk bersimpuh disebelahnya, surai merah mudanya, mata sapphire bluenya, semua terlihat dengan jelas. 'Me.. Megurine Luka ?! mimpi apa aku semalam ?! ada apa dia kesini ? ke.. kenapa ia memanggilku ?' benaknya.

"Maaf... aku hanya berjalan - jalan didekat sini, lalu aku melihatmu yang berbaring tak bergerak... dan sepertinya kau baik - baik saja, aku akan segera pergi..." ucapnya lalu mulai bangun dari posisinya.

"Tu.. tunggu..!" tahan Rinto.

"Hmm ?"

"Bi.. bisakah kita.. ber.. berbicara sebentar ?" ucapnya lagi dengan amat gugup.

"Kenapa tidak..." balas Luka dengan senyum lembut lalu duduk tepat disebelah Rinto.

"A.. aku Rinto. Kagamine Rinto kelas 2-D..." ucapnya gugup dengan mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh sang gadis.

"Aku..."

"Megurine Luka, kelas 2-A.." potongnya setelah bersalaman.

"Ya, kenapa kau tahu ?" tanya Luka.

"I.. itu... itu karena.. karena kau sangat populer..." jelasnya gugup seakan takut diklaim sebagai stalker.

"Begitu ya..." balasnya dengan senyum ramah dan membuat sang lelaki ocean sedikit tenang.

"Ya..." Mereka terdiam, sang gadis hanya sibuk merasakan angin yang berhembus. Sedangkan, sang lelaki tengah sibuk meredam kegugupannya.

"Ja.. jadi..." ucap Rinto mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Luka hanya tesenyum, "Ke.. kenapa.. kenapa kau ada disini Meguri-"

"Luka." Potong Luka.

"Lu.. Luka-san..."

"Hihi... iya, harusnya aku yang bertanya... aku kesini hampir setiap hari, karena rumahku juga berada disekitar sini..." jelasnya dengan tawa kecil yang sudah pasti membuat wajah Rinto semerah tomat.

"A.. aku..."

"Depresi..?" potong Luka lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. "Kalau aku boleh tahu... kenapa ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Eh..? Luka-san tidak tahu ?" balas sang laki - laki ocean green terheran.

"Yang aku tahu sih kau selalu dipanggil 'okama'... err... memang separah itu ya, sampai hanya aku yang tidak tahu... Ah, kalau begitu tidak usah dijawab saja..."

"Tidak apa - apa kok..." jawab Rinto dengan wajah tersenyum. "Coba kau perhatikan ini..." lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya untuk menunjuk poninya yang terhiasi dua pasang hairclip putih.

"Jadi, kau..." ucapnya ragu yang sekali lagi dijawab dengan anggukan kepala yang berhiaskan oleh senyum manis. "Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lepas ?" tanya sang gadis merah muda masih penasaran.

"Karena ini berharga ?"

"Berharga ?"

"Kau ingat dua bulan lalu ada kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang gadis saat pertandingan renang ?" tanya Rinto yang kali ini hanya mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan pelan.

"Kagamine Rin, kelas 1-E. Kudengar... kaki nya tersangkut dan tenggelam..." Rinto hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Dia adikku..." lanjutnya dengan senyum nostalgic yang langsung merubah raut wajah gadis yang sejak tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Ta.. tapi bukannya itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan..?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedikit serius.

"Ya... tapi aku lah yang bodoh membiarkannya ikut dalam pertandingan itu, padahal aku tahu dia tidak bisa berenang..." jawab sang lelaki ocean green.

"Lalu-" ucapannya terhenti, Luka tidak beniat untuk menggali luka lama seseorang. Tapi rasa penasaran telah membuat bibirnya bergerak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pahit.

"Dia memang sampai ke rumah sakit, tapi tak bisa bertahan..." Rinto berhenti sejenak lalu menutup matanya. "Disaat terakhirnya... aku menangis, lalu ia memberikan hairclip ini dan bekata 'Aku hanya memberikan itu pada orang yang paling berhaga bagiku, jadi kau tidak boleh menangis lagi'. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..." Rinto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ceritanya hanya untuk mendapati gadis tersebut menitikkan air mata.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa - apa..." potong Rinto dengan merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum tenang. "Aku justru merasa sedikit lega setelah bercerita padamu..." kali ini giliran Luka yang wajahnya semerah apel.

"Ka.. kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya memakai hairclip itu..." ucap Luka sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Eh...?!"

"Bukankah kau orang yang paling berharga baginya ? kalau aku jadi dia aku akan mengutukmu dari surga.."

"Maaf..?!"

"Maksudku, aku justru lebih tidak bisa melihat orang yang paling berharga bagiku depresi hanya karena pemberian terakhirku..."

"Begitukah..?" tanya Rinto sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ya.. itu sih hanya pendapatku saja..." jawab Luka ragu.

"Hihi... ya, kau benar..." Rinto segera menempatkan tubuhnya untuk menatap lurus Luka, lalu ia melepaskan hairclipnya dan memasangkannya di kedua sudut poni gadis sakura tersebut dan membuatnya kembali memerahkan wajahnya.

"Eh...!? a.. apa yang..." tanyanya masih dalam keadaan merona.

"Itu karena, kau... adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku, Luka..."

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

sora : selesai. Cerita ini seratus persen dibuat oleh sora. Jadi pasti jelek. XD  
Len : setuju..!  
sora : tapi yang ngetik fuyu... XD  
Rinto : Hei, Len.. untuk apa kau disini ? kau kan tidak ada dalam cerita. Dan kau, author gaje, kenapa harus aku yang jadi pemeran utamanya ?  
sora : itu karena Cuma Rinto-kun yang bisa dapet peran ini... X(  
Len : HAHAHA... iya, kan Cuma kau cowo yang pake hairclip...  
sora : sora juga bikin cerita ini soalnya pair LukaxRinto baru ada satu...  
Rinto : tidak ada hubungannya !  
sora : sora minta maaf atas semua kekurangan sora. Karena ini pertama kali sora membuat yang benar - benar oneshot... *bow*  
sekali lagi sora minta maaf...

fuyu : ...

RnR please...?


End file.
